


Please Don’t Use The Person I Just Arrested As A Fake Date

by Wannawannabe



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: AND BINSUNG IN GENERAL STAN BINSUNG, Fake Dating, M/M, Street Tagging au, Uhhhh I’m dumb but also weak for binsung so I wrote this, aka mims hope and gabs are enablers, because I’m weak, we need more binsung fake dating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-07-25 22:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16207136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wannawannabe/pseuds/Wannawannabe
Summary: So maybe no one told Changbin that asking out the most recent person Chan’s arrested is not a good idea butWhat Could Go Wrong?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Jdjshkss im not dead! Sorry I’ve been stuck for like ever in writing so I decided to try to at least get one (1) thing written and here it is!!! I’ hope u enjoy it! (Stan binsung. Pls.... we need more binsungnators out there....)

Okay, so maybe this hadn’t been Jisung’s _best_ plan. Evident in the fact he was currently sitting in the back of a police car, his hands cuffed behind him, and the cop in the front blasting Twice. This felt a little too surreal for him to be honest. Yet here he was, listening to the cop scream about he was definitely going to ‘cheer up baby.’

 

The cop looked back at him, eyebrow raised, probably questioning why Jisung was also not about to cheer up. He looked away, deciding looking out the window and trying to pretend he wasn’t here was the better option. He still wasn’t completely sure that he’d actually gotten _caught._ A police officer catching _him_. Yeah, he’d known that there had been some people after him after he tagged one of the bigger companies in the area. And yeah _maybe_ tagging city hall hadn’t been the… best idea. But even his worst ideas hadn’t gotten him caught! Yet here he was, sitting in the back of a cop car, listening as it was finally proven that this man did in fact know every single word to Twice’s Cheer Up.

 

He groaned as another Twice song started playing, the happiness mocking his sorry state. He rolled his eyes and rested his head on the back of the seat. He was actually getting _arrested_. He opened his eyes and glared at the ceiling. ‘ _This is the timeline God abandoned’_ , he thought to himself.

 

“Did you just say ‘This is the timeline god abandoned’?” The police officer asked from the front, raising a silver eyebrow at him in the rearview. Okay so maybe he had said it out loud. Jisung huffed,

 

“Maybe,” Jisung responded, trying to cross his arms, only to remember they were in fact, handcuffed behind him. He sighed and resigned himself to awkwardly lying on his arms and hoping they didn’t fall asleep.

 

“Don’t you think that’s a little dramatic?” The cop asked. Jisung glared at him. He was being arrested! He was one of the biggest taggers in the city! None of his friends were _ever_ going to let him live this down. That is if any of them saw him in the next year, because the fact he was being arrested meant he could end up in jail! He resisted the urge to stomp his feet, knowing it would just give the cop more reason to judge him.

 

“Listen-” Jisung started, getting ready to thoroughly explain how this man had ruined his entire month. He stopped as the cops phone rang, effectively cutting him off. 

 

“You don’t mind if I take this right?” The curly haired cop asked, looking back at him again. Jisung stared,

 

“I mean if you see nothing wrong with taking a call while you have someone you’re arresting in your backseat, that seems more like a you problem,” Jisung answered. Was this guy actually going to take a call? While he was bringing someone to the police station? The cop smiled at him.

 

“Sweet!” He exclaimed, answering the call. Jisung watched in disbelief as he put the call on speaker and put the phone down. The cop looked at him, “reminder not to text and drive,” he said, winking at him. Jisung glared.

 

“CHAN!” A voice yelled from the phone. Startling both of them. Jisung guessed this was the cop’s name, as he turned to the phone afterwards.

 

“Yes Binnie?” Chan asked the phone. Already sounding tired.

 

“I’m going to tell you something and you have to promise to not make fun of me,” the voice continued, either not noticing or ignoring how already done Chan sounded. Jisung raised an eyebrow at the request.

 

“I can agree to not make fun of you but I can’t guarantee the perp I have in the back won’t make fun of you,” Chan responded casually.

 

“Why do you always pick up when there are criminals in your car?” The voice (Binnie?) asked, making Jisung wonder just how often this happened.

 

“Hey!” Jisung called from the back, “I’m not a criminal!”

 

“Considering you’re in the back of this guys car I’d assume you are,” the voice shot back. Jisung’s mouth dropped open. _How rude!_ He wasn’t a criminal! Tagging shouldn’t be illegal in the first place, he was making a _statement_ , it was an art!

 

Right as he prepared to defend himself the voice continued. “Anyways I doubt this kid knows any of the people I do so I couldn’t care less if he tried to make fun of me,” Jisung stared at the phone in offense. What if he _did_ know the people! What then! Jisung had a bunch of friends! He knew half the city! This voice was very reliant on the idea Jisung just didn’t know anyone. Jisung huffed, this voice was rude, he decided.

 

“That’s fair,” Chan responded, nodding. Another offended ‘HEY’ coming from Jisung. “So what did you do this time?”

 

“....” silence from the phone. The voice apparently remembering that whatever he did was most likely, a very stupid thing. “I might’ve tricked my friends into thinking I’ve been dating someone for the past month?”

 

Chan sighed very loudly as Jisung burst into laughter. 

 

“You said you wouldn’t make fun of me!” The voice whined. Chan rolled his eyes, but Jisung was pretty sure he was smiling.

 

“Take that up with this kid in the back,” Chan responded as Jisung started laughing again, making sure it was loud enough to be heard. Jisung was pretty sure the voice yelled something again but he was too busy laughing to hear it.

 

“Anyways, because my friends did believe me and that I was dating someone, I might… need a date for Friday?” The voice finished, slowly getting quieter. Jisung was 80% sure he could see Chan’s soul leave his body.

 

“Ho-how did you even _do this?_ ” Chan asked, the tiredness in his voice making Jisung wonder just what else he had done. “Even more important, _why_ did you do this?” Chan asked, obviously very perplexed about this entire situation.

 

“I feel those are not as important as the question ‘are you free Friday night?’” The voice asked. Jisung burst into laughter again, this guy _actually_ needed a date to trick his friends.

 

“Changbin I’m not going to be your fake date,” Chan deadpanned as Jisung continued laughing.

 

“CHAN PLEASE,” The voi- Changbin pleaded through the phone, ignoring Jisung’s laughter. “It’d be one night! That’s it! They just need to meet _someone_ then they’ll get off my back! _Please_.”

 

“You know,” Jisung piped up, after catching his breath from laughing so much. “ _I’m_ free Friday if you need a date so bad.”

 

The car went silent. Chan shot him a look that Jisung felt conveyed ‘you will be in _jail_ on friday’. “Or at least… I _would_ be if someone paid my bail…” Jisung trailed off as Chan’s eyes widened as he realized what Jisung was trying to do.

 

“Changbin don’t you dare pay this kids bail I have an idea of who he might be and we’ve been after him _foreve-_ ” Chan began, Changbin cutting him off

 

“Wait wait wait, I have only one question.” Jisung leaned closer to the phone, waiting to hear what the question that could get him out of jail would be.

 

“Are you cute?” Jisung’s mouth dropped open as Chan sighed deeply.

 

“Ye- yes…?” Jisung answered, his uncertainty making it sound like more of a question, “I’d like to think so?”

 

“Okay that sounds like the fakest thing I’ve heard in my life I’ll just find another date,” Changbin decided, as Jisung let out an offended ‘HEY’.

 

“He’s actually pretty cute,” Chan responded. Jisung turned away from the phone to shoot him a curious look. “In the five minutes I’ve known you, you’re probably still a better choice than anyone else this kid would find,” Chan explained, nodding towards the phone as Changbin made a grunt of annoyance. “Plus,” Chan continued, eyes narrowing, “we can still bring you to court later,” Jisung rolled his eyes. At least he wouldn’t have to be in a holding cell this way.

 

“Well,” The voice cut in, “it looks like you’re my date for Friday.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ll try to finish this soon but uhhhh no promises? I hope u liked it!! I’m sorry if there’s any mistakes my beta’s asleep and I’m impatient whoops  
> Also I’m sorry if it’s bad but I! Had! To! Write! Something!  
> Hope y’all have a nice day!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jefksjfj i didnt realize it had been a month! Here you go y’all! Sorry theres so much hyunlix,,,, im just,,,, soft sjdj i hope you like it!

Jisung shot a sweet smile to the grumbling police officer as they walked into the station. The officer- _Chan_ , glared back, the grip on Jisung’s shoulder tightening just a bit more. Jisung widened his eyes, trying to play innocent as he noticed someone standing inside the station.

It was a man, shorter than Jisung, which is already impressive considering Jisung was already on the shorter end. He was wearing a black cap pulled down over his eyes, a large black jacket that was very obviously too big for him and black jeans and sneakers. Jisung raised an eyebrow, he had his emo phase too but this felt like a bit of over compensation.

“Hello, Changbin.” Chan greeted, chin raised high and voice cold. Jisung squinted at the man in front of him, _this_ was Changbin? The man who supposedly made up a fake boyfriend to get his friends off his back? Who whined about being made fun of? This man with clothes straight out of 2008?

Jisung made a mental note, “straight out of 2008” would be a fun name for a diss track about This Man specifically.

The man nodded back at him, confirming that yes this person was in fact Changbin, liar of date having. Changbin turned to him and waved, and smiled and- oh okay that sure was a very very very cute smile and maybe Jisung shouldn’t judge people based off his first impression of them anymore because this man had what one may call, the sweetest smile in the world.

Jisung forced a smile back, trying very hard to not melt at the sight of what might be the softest smile he had ever seen. Which was saying something because he had seen his own smile. And his smile was pretty beautiful if he did say so himself.

Changbin was still smiling at him and it took Jisung a second to realize that he was holding out his hand for a hand shake.

“Oh! I’m Jisung!” Jisung hurriedly introduced, grabbing Changbin’s hand with both his hands and shaking it.

“I could tell from the handcuffs,” The man responded, chuckling a bit, and hey. That’s not supposed to be cute. Jisung was 90% sure this man had just insulted him yet all he could do was sit here and wonder if this man was as nice to hug as it looked to hug him.

He could hear Felix laughing about “how the mighty fall.”

He told his inner Felix to shut up.

Jisung turned to Chan, holding his arms out and pouting, waiting to be uncuffed. The man rolled his eyes but pulled out the keys and took the handcuffs off. Jisung shook his wrists out, happy the cuffs were finally off. He was about to thank the officer for uncuffing him and bid his goodbyes when Changbin grabbed him and began pulling him out the door.

“OkayChanThanksPayYouLaterBye!” Changbin called behind him, running with Jisung. He heard the officer behind him yell something but at this point Changbin had already dragged him down the better part of the street.

“This feels pretty illegal!” Jisung yelled as he ran along with Changbin, the winter wind nipping at his cheeks. Attempting to turn and see if the officer was following them or not.

“Yet I’m not the one who had handcuffs on 5 minutes ago,” Changbin casually shot back, and Jisung took back everything he thought earlier, this man was a Menace. Jisung glared at the man as he laughed, slowing down a bit as they approached a small bakery. Jisung squinted at the name,

“Oh!” Jisung said, realizing this was where Felix worked, “I know someone who works here!” This was great! Felix would love to find out that Jisung was someone’s fake date to get out of jail. Jisung nodded to himself, he would definitely get another picture on Felix’s “bad idea” board.

Changbin froze, giving him an odd look, “You do?” He asked, seeming a little surprised. Jisung nodded excitedly, beginning to walk towards the bakery, only to be stopped by Changbin roughly pulling him back. “Well it’s a shame we’re not going there then!” He yelled, pulling Jisung across the street to a cafe. Jisung pouted, he had wanted to see Felix.

He walked into the cafe with Changbin still holding his arm, sighing as the warmth worked its magic. It was honestly unreasonably cold right now and Jisung needed something warm. He walked towards the counter only to be pulled away once again, his arm was starting to get sore.

“A tip for when you get a real boyfriend,” Jisung began, annoyed. “Don’t manhandle him this much.” He was behind Changbin but he felt like he could still feel the other man rolling his eyes. Jisung pouted harder.

Changbin sat them at a table, and leaned across to look Jisung in the eyes. Jisung leaned back, feeling a bit uncomfortable. Changbin kept staring, and Jisung looked away, trying to make eye contact with another customer and see if this was actually happening. No luck, he looked back to Changbin who was still staring at him.

“I know I’m beautiful but this is a bit excessive,” Jisung chuckled, wondering why Changbin was staring. Also trying very hard to ignore how pretty his eyes looked like this, how the light from the window was hitting him just right to light one side of his face while the lights from the cafe created a warm glow and-

No. He was Not going down this route. He looked away again, trying to think of anything but the boy in front of him that looked like he was glowing. Finally, he heard Changbin lean back, and sit back in his chair. Jisung breathed, not having realized he had been holding his breath under the intense gaze of the boy.

“We have two days,” Changbin stated simply. Jisung raising an eyebrow at him. “We have two days to figure out what the past month of this fake relationship have been like.” Changbin clarified, face serious. Then he pulled a pen out of his pocket and grabbed a napkin.

“Let’s get to work.”

  


———

  


Changbin wasn’t exactly sure what he was thinking when he decided it’d be a good idea to use whoever was in the back of Chan’s cop car as a fake date. But he did know that when he was standing in that police station, waiting for Chan to walk in with whoever the kid was, that he was definitely regretting it.

But when he turned around a saw soft, squishy cheeks, windswept hair, and sparkling eyes he decided that he had definitely made the right choice.

So when he pulled up and felt nerves eating at his insides he was confused. He and Jisung had already planned their entire backstory, and Jisung had memorized it surprisingly quick. This date was mostly to finally get Hyunjin and Felix together anyways, something he wasn’t able to accomplish unless under the guise of a double date. It wasn’t like he was actually introducing his boyfriend to his friends. Before two days ago Jisung wasn’t even his _friend_.

And he and Jisung had become friends. They had clicked fairly quickly while planning their fake backstory, Jisung’s ridiculous ideas making Changbin laugh, and Changbin’s odd experiences interesting Jisung more and more. By the end of the day Changbin had learnde of the “Bad Idea Board” a friend of Jisung had, and Jisung had decided he too, would join in with Chan in calling him Binnie. Changbin smiled thinking about the day, the other boy really was someone Changbin could see himself dating.

Wait-

“Bin!” Changbin was shocked out of his thoughts as a hand waving in front of him. He turned to see Jisung raising an eyebrow at him. “You good there?”Jisung questioned, putting his hand down. Changbin shrugged.

“Yeah, sorry just… lost in thought I guess….”

“Okay Mr.Edgy,” Jisung snorted, opening the door to get out of the car. Changbin shook his head a bit, what was he doing? This would just be like hanging out with friends, no one on this double date was actually dating, whether him and Jisung or Felix and Hyunjin. Ah yes,

Felix and Hyunjin. The whole reason he created this mess. Changbin rolled his eyes. At least one good thing would come from tonight and it would be Felix and Hyunjin finally talking to each other face to face. Changbin would never have to listen to another, “I’ll never be able to talk to him!” or “He would never pay attention me!” rant again. Hyunjin and Felix had been dancing around each other for the past 6 months and if Changbin had to hear one more rant about how passionate and smart Hyunjin was or how amazing Felix’s dance was he was going to force them to date each other.

Well this could qualify as forcing them to date each other. But still! If Hyunjin or Felix complained about watching the other from afar he was going to die and this was the best way to force them to interact, no matter what Woojin told him. “They’re both going to freak out!” Good! Changbin has been listening to them freak out for the past 6 months! Now they can freak out together! Changbin huffed and set his shoulders, once again confident in his plan. He got out of the car and grabbed Jisung’s hand, walking them over to the restaurant entrance.

His hand holding would be short lived, as Jisung spotted Felix by the entrance, and squealed immediately running over to Felix. Felix had turned, surprised at the noise, before he too, created a noise Changbin wasn’t aware humans were capable of making, and ran to Jisung. Changbin winced as they collided in a hug that _had_ to have hurt. Yet, neither showed any signs of pain as they laughed, pulling apart to intertwine hands, Jisung already babbling about who knows what. Changbin mentally sighed, well it looks like Jisung knew Felix already, that would make this a bit more complicated.

He walked up to them, eyebrow raised, “I thought I was the boyfriend?” Both turned to him, Felix’s mouth dropping. He turned to Jisung, surprise evident.

“You’re dating Changbin?!”

“You say that like it’s a bad thing,” Changbin complained, as Jisung moved away from Felix and wrapped himself around Changbin. Felix quickly backtracked, shaking his head.

“It's not a bad thing!” He clarified, watching as Jisung hooked his chin over Changbin’s shoulder, “I’m just surprised your oh so secret boyfriend was my best friend!” Changbin mentally winced, _best friend?????_ That would make things a little more complicated. Felix’s eyes narrowed. “Thinking about it… Jisung you literally texted me about how lonely you were like… last week,” Changbin felt Jisung stiffen as he used all self restraint to not facepalm. _Really Jisung???_

“Oh yeah…” Jisung chuckled awkwardly, “Well you know… Binnie gets busy a lot… and I have my days…” Changbin tried not to sigh at Jisung’s obvious lie. It seemed they got lucky as Felix decided to focus on a different part of what Jisung said.

“Binnie?” He questioned, looking at Changbin, obviously amused at the nickname. “I thought no one but Chan was allowed to call you that?” Changbin looked away, trying not to blush. Jisung meanwhile, seemed delighted by this knowledge, as Changbin hadn’t commented on Jisung calling him the name ever.

“Really! He’s never said anything to me!” Jisung exclaimed, nuzzling into Changbin a bit more, “Not even when we first met!” Changbin wanted to comment that that had been two days ago, but then all this work would have been for nothing so he grit his teeth and said nothing.

“When _did_ you guys first meet….” Felix trailed off, eyes widening at the sight of something behind them. Changbin turned to see what it was, only for Felix to grab his shirt collar and pull him towards him, earning yells from Changbin and Jisung. “You did not,” Felix began voice low, “And I mean did _not,_ invite Hyunjin as my date,”

“Considering I’m 90% sure he got here a minute ago, I’m gonna have to say no to that,” Changbin felt Felix tighten his grip at his response, and for a solid two seconds, he was sure he was going to die.

His life was spared as he heard Hyunjin greet them from behind him. Felix let go of his shirt and Changbin sighed in relief. He straightened, Jisung still clinging to him, and turned to greet Hyunjin. Hyunjin eyed Jisung draped across his back but greeted him as well. It was only when he saw Felix did he falter.

In the three seconds Changbin hadn’t looked at Felix he had turned from soon-to-be Bin murderer to the shy silent boy most mistook him for. Changbin squinted at him, wondering how this change happened so quickly. Hyunjin stepped past him, over to Felix, eyes wide.

Hyunjin held his hand out to Felix, who seemed very intent on staring at the ground. “Felix, right?” He asked softly hand still held out in front of him.

Felix looked up, eyes wide, obviously a little surprised at Hyunjin talking to him. “Yeah…” he answered softly, grabbing Hyunjin’s hand.

The two stared at each other, and looking at them Changbin could see why. Felix’s face was lit up by the light of the restaurant, his eyes wide enough that you could see the reflection of the lights. His eyes sparkling, his freckles visible and his hair beautifully golden.

Hyunjin really didn’t stand a chance against that now did he?

“Do they know we’re still here?” Changbin startled as Jisung whispered in his ear, almost forgetting they were doing something. His nose scrunched, _they pulled me into their gross romantic moment oh my god_. He checked his watch, only to realize they had been staring for about 2 minutes.

He squinted at them. Had either of them even blinked? “I’m not sure they know anyone is here,” he whispered back to Jisung. “But we have reservations and like hell am I letting those go to waste,” and with that he moved towards the two and waved his hand between their faces, forcing them to break eye contact.

“Let’s go lover boys!” Jisung yelled, removing himself from Changbin and walking into the restaurant. Hyunjin and Felix immediately looked away from each other, both blushing furiously. Changbin rolled his eyes and tried to ignore the fact he missed the warmth Jisung had been providing as he walked into the restaurant. This weird romcom, ‘I’m so in love with you’ thing would probably only last for the first few minutes. The rest if the date would probably be Hyunjin and Felix interacting like normal people and then they could be done with this.   


 

He was wrong.

He wasn’t sure how but somehow Felix and Hyunjin had managed to act like two idiots in love for the entirety of the date. Jisung had begun keeping time every time they stared into each others eyes and if he was right then it seems they have a solid 10 minutes going for them.

At some point Felix had knocked over his water, managing to spill some on Hyunjin. This of course had him apologizing profusely while Changbin and Jisung began to clean up a bit and Hyunjin dabbed at the water on him. Changbin wasn’t exactly sure what reaction he had expected from Hyunjin but grabbing Felix’s hands and telling him it was alright and then proceeding to stare into his soul for another five minutes was not one of them.

“I’m so sorry I brought you here to witness this,” Changbin whispered to Jisung, Felix and Hyunjin stuck in another contest to see who could finally discover the actual human soul in another person’s eyes first.

“Honestly,” Jisung began, “I am 100% sure that the man in front of us is Not Felix but rather an imposter and trying to see how long it takes before he blows his cover,” Changbin raised an eyebrow.

“Oh really?”

“I am certain of it.”

“And what makes you say that?”

“The last time Felix spilled a drink on me, he looked at the stain, shrugged, then said ‘perish’ and walked away,” Changbin snorted at that, it absolutely being something Felix would do. Jisung continued, “So it’s only a matter of time before this imposter slips up and I catch him in the act.”

“Well good luck with that,” Changbin patted Jisung on the back as he got up. “I’m going to go to the bathroom,” He said, loud enough for the other two to hear. _Not like they’d care_ , he thought to himself. But oddly enough, this seemed to catch Hyunjin’s attention.

“I’m going to go too!” He said quickly, standing up. “I’ll be right back,” He added, looking at Felix, hand lingering on his shoulder, voice and eyes soft. Felix nodded, shooting him a small smile. Changbin and Jisung scrunched their noses at each other. As they finally began walking to the bathroom Changbin looked at Hyunjin.

“Did you just reassure him you’d be back from the _bathroom_? You fell for him harder than I thought oh my god,” He said incredulously. Hyunjin remained oddly silent, looking at the ground. Changbin’s brow furrowed, “Hey are you oka-”

He was rudely cut off as Hyunjin grabbed him and pulled him into the hall where the bathrooms were located. Changbin wondered if this is what Jisung felt like the day they met.

“You invited me on a date with FELIX?” Hyunjin whisper-yelled, leaning down to Changbin’s height. Changbin opened his mouth to respond, getting cut off by Hyunjin continuing. “You KNOW I’ve had a crush on Felix for the past like! 4 months! You can’t just pull this without warning! I almost had a heart attack! Oh my god he looks so _good_ , and did he even know it was going to be me? He doesn’t even _know_ me! What if he hates me! What if-” Changbin let Hyunjin keep rambling, knowing he just had to get his worries out and release the emotion to someone before he could really talk. He peeked around the corner as Hyunjin began pacing, realizing he could see their table.

He made eye contact with a very unamused looking Jisung. It looked like Felix was talking about something but Changbin couldn’t tell what. Jisung looked at Felix, then looked back at him, then rolled his eyes. Changbin nodded, Felix was probably having the same crisis Hyunjin was. Changbin nodded his head toward Hyunjin and rolled his eyes, Jisung snickered, Changbin shrugged and moved back into the hall. At least he wasn’t suffering alone.

It seemed Hyunjin was finally winding down, his pacing having slowed and his arms no longer making odd gestures.

“But! I guess! I just really really like him! And I don’t want to mess things up with him because he’s such an amazing dancer and I admire him in a way I’ve almost never admired anyone before! And he’s so bright and happy! And really tries to make others happy and that’s so rare to see and I like that about him so _much_ . But without this opportunity maybe I never would’ve met him! Maybe this is just my chance to prove I _could_ be with Felix! I just need to live in the moment and try my best and if it works out it works out! Okay! That’s it! I just have to be myself and try my best! And if Felix doesn’t like that then I guess there’s nothing else I can do! Yes! Okay! We’re going back! Let’s go! I’m ready!” Hyunjin finally decided. Pulling Changbin by the arm out of the hallway and back to their table. Changbin sighed,

 

He didn’t even get to go to the bathroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ll try to update faster next time!  
> Feel free to hmu on twitter  
> @channieroo!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisung’s pov finishing up the date!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHDJSHDJA IM SO SORRYBI HADNT REALIZED ITS BEEN????? TWO MONTHS?????? SHDJSHD IM SORRY I’LL TRY TO. NOT WAIT THAT LONG AGAIN!!!  
> I hope you enjoy tho!!! (Once again im SORRY!!)

Jisung felt that this date was going wonderfully, he also felt fairly over prepared. He had memorized a month’s worth of fake backstory, and instead of being asked about his fake relationship he had been sitting and watching Felix and Hyunjin stare lovingly into each other's eyes for the past hour. He and Changbin had made flashcards damn it, and he didn’t even need to know any of it because Felix was too busy planning a future in Hyunjin’s eyes. 

 

Well the good part was that there was no way Felix and Hyunjin wouldn’t figure out their shit now. Maybe he had over studied, but at least one of them was getting a boyfriend out of this. If Felix was happy then he was happy. Jisung sat back, convinced that nothing could go wrong tonight. 

 

“Jisung this is  _ horrible _ ,” Felix groaned, and maybe Jisung had called this one too early.

 

Jisung whipped his head towards Felix, who had been oddly quiet once Hyunjin and Changbin left. Jisung’s mind went into overdrive. Felix wasn’t having fun? Did Hyunjin say something to him when he wasn’t paying attention? Did Felix not actually want to meet Hyunjin? Did Felix not actually like Hyunjin? “Hyunjin obviously doesn’t like me! He probably doesn’t even know who I am! He’s probably just being nice this is so embarrassing,” Felix finished putting his head in his hands.

 

The speed at which Jisung’s concern died was honestly impressive. His concerned face dropped into one of what Jisung assumed was pain. He looked up and managed to meet Changbin’s eye from across the room.  _ Wasn’t he going to the bathroom? _ Changbin raised an eyebrow at him, and Jisung tried to convey how dumb Felix was being through facial expressions and minimal amounts of telepathy. Jisung felt Changbin got his point, and from Changbin’s nod Jisung could assume he was going through the same with Hyunjin. Jisung sighed, at least they were both dumb. 

 

Jisung grabbed Felix’s hands, “Felix,” He said softly, getting Felix’s attention, “Felix what was the first thing that Hyunjin said to you tonight?” Felix gave him a confused look.

 

“I- I think he asked for my name?” Felix responded, still confused. Jisung shook his head,

 

“No, he asked you IF your name was Felix. That means he already knew your name!” Felix shook his head at that.

 

“I don’t think so,” Felix said quietly, like a child trying to correct their parent, “How would he know my name?” Jisung sighed.

 

“Because he’s seen you around! Because he’s taken interest in you!,” Jisung looked Felix in the eyes again, “it doesn’t matter Felix, because honestly there’s no way he could hate you! You’re an amazing person! And honestly the way he’s been looking at you all night has been making nauseous from how much he obviously adores you,” Felix managed to turn even redder at that.

 

“Jisung!” He complained hiding his face in his hands, “That’s embarrassing.”

 

“You guys have been- and excuse my language here, non-sexually eye fucking this entire date! I’m entitled to say whatever I want at this point,” Jisung said seriously, trying to convey his pain through his eyes.

 

“Jisung!” Felix squeaked, face turning even redder. 

 

“If I have to look at it then you have to hear it!” Jisung shot back. Felix buried his head deeper in hands making a sound Jisung wasn’t quite sure how to interpret. “Felix,  _ listen.  _ There’s no way Hyunjin hates you okay? Maybe he doesn’t like you romantically, but there’s no way he hates you. You’re one of the best people I’ve met and no one could ever hate you. You’re amazing and I love you.” Felix peeked up at him, ears red.

 

“Thank you…” he mumbled, Jisung nodded,

 

“Anytime lix,”

 

“Did we miss something?” Jisung jumped as he heard Changbin’s voice next to him. 

 

“Just best friend stuff,” Jisung said offhandedly, he tried to sigh as deeply as possible. “You wouldn’t understand,” He crossed his arms and turned away, head raised, trying very very hard to not smile. 

 

Only to immediately uncross them as he attempted to push away Changbin, who had taken Jisung turning around as an opportunity to poke at his exposed sides. Jisung tried to quiet his giggles, not noticing the fond looks Hyunjin and Felix were sending them. 

 

“You guys are a really cute couple,” Hyunjin said, with a smile on his face. His words weren’t unkind, but Jisung still felt Changbin tense a bit. Jisung looked to see what was wrong, but by the time he had turned Changbin had already relaxed, and just sent him a small smile. 

 

Jisung shrugged it off, it probably wasn’t that important. He turned back to Hyunjin and shot him a wide smile, eyes scrunching up. 

 

“Why thank you! We pride ourselves on being the cutest couple in the room.” 

 

Hyunjin laughed at that, sitting down next to Felix. Jisung rested his head on Changbin’s shoulder, watching as Hyunjin began speaking to Felix again. He seemed more relaxed, no longer speaking softly, as if Felix would run away if he didn’t. 

 

Felix looked a bit happier too, no longer shying away from speaking or looking Hyunjin directly in the eyes. He now responded with  _ actual words _ , instead of small head nods and blushes. Jisung decided that he could count this as a win, smiling at the cute soon to be couple. He grabbed Changbin’s hand, turning to look at him, only to find Changbin was already staring at him, Jisung’s breath caught.

 

Jisung wasn’t sure what he was expecting but he wasn’t ready for Changbin to look like he was  _ glowing _ . Smile soft and genuine, with the light framing his face in such a way Jisung thought he would never be able to look away. Jisung stared at him, wondering why his heart sped up at the sight. Changbin interlaced their fingers, smile growing, and Jisung felt his face reddening. He quickly turned back to Hyunjin and Felix, squishing his cheek onto Changbin’s shoulder to try and hide the fact Changbin had made him blush. 

 

Instead he heard Changbin chuckle and rest his head on top of Jisung’s, Jisung’s eyes widened and he looked to Felix for help. Felix looked at him, winked and went back to talking to Hyunjin.  _ Traitor _ . 

 

“We did a good job with those two idiots,” Changbin mumbled. 

 

For two seconds Jisung was ready to scold him about the fact that said idiots were  _ right in front of them _ and could  _ definitely hear them _ . But taking a closer look at Hyunjin and Felix, he doubts they’d care if Changbin had stood on the table and announced to the restaurant he had planned this date to set them up and had roped Jisung in as his fake boyfriend to help do so. 

 

So instead he nodded and closed his eyes as he lay against Changbin’s shoulder, letting the soft chatter coming from Hyunjin and Felix, and Changbin’s breathing lull him to sleep. Too sleepy to care about the fact he was in public, only caring that Changbin’s jacket was soft and that operation hyunlix was basically accomplished. 

 

He didn’t care how much Felix would make fun of him later. 

  
  


Jisung woke up 40 minutes later with a crick in his neck and Changbin softly shaking his shoulder. Jisung whined and snuggled further into Changbin, not wanting to get up even if he was uncomfortable. Changbin sighed and gently grabbed Jisung’s head and rocked it back and forth until Jisung was forced to push him away and get off his shoulder. 

 

Jisung huffed, hair a mess, and pout very strong. 

 

“Awe,” a voice cooed from across the table. Jisung looked up to see Hyunjin looking ready to squish his cheeks, and Felix holding his phone up to take a picture. 

 

Jisung blinked as Felix’s flash went off. Then blinked again as he realized that he was in a restaurant, with Changbin next to him, and his hair a mess, and Felix had just taken a picture. 

 

“You have your own boy Hyunjin, back off,” Changbin mumbled, wrapping an arm around Jisung’s waist. Jisung blinked again, what was happening? “Oh Felix, send that to me,” Changbin added. 

 

Felix nodded, and that’s when Jisung remembered he was here as a fake date; Hyunjin and Felix were going to now date, and that Felix had a picture that was most likely Very Embarrassing and there was  _ no way  _ Changbin was going to get it. 

 

Jisung pulled away from Changbin and reached over the table to try and grab Felix’s phone. He sat up, swinging his arm in Felix’s direction, only to feel a pair of hands grab him around the waist and pull  him back down into his seat. 

 

The source of the hands turned out to be Changbin, who pulled him down without even blinking. He then picked up his phone and proceeded to open the text Felix had sent him, containing the photo of Jisung. 

 

“Thank you!” Changbin said excitedly, quickly saving the photo, as Jisung whined about it next to him.

 

Felix winked at Jisung as he put his phone away, Jisung simply glaring back. His own best friend, betraying him like this. Jisung helped him get a date with the boy he had been crushing on for MONTHS! And  _ this  _ was he was repayed? Jisung made a mental note to send Hyunjin an embarrassing picture of Felix later. 

 

Jisung leant against Changbin again as he contemplated which picture he would send to Hyunjin. He could be nice but in his sleepy state he was more vengenace prone. Changbin shook his shoulder, causing Jisung to whine as his head jostled around.

 

“Jisung we’re leaving soon you can’t sleep yet,” Changbin whispered and Jisung whined louder. 

 

“Don’t wanna move,” He mumbled into Changbin’s shoulder, ignoring the look Felix shot him.

 

Felix couldn’t judge him, this was nothing compared to him and Hyunjin. Plus unlike those two Jisung and Changbin weren’t secretly mad in love. 

 

Probably at least. 

 

Jisung blinked, where had that come from? He shrugged it off, finally sitting up. Maybe he should start resting more, he must be really tired. He blinked again as the waiter came by and put the check on the table, by the time he had finished blinking Hyunjin and Changbin were already fighting over it. 

 

“I can pay I’m the one who invited everyone here,” Changbin said, pulling the bill towards himself.

 

“Hyung don’t worry about! Think of it as a thank you for arranging such a wonderful evening!” Hyunjin replied, pulling the bill back to his side. 

 

Changbin and Hyunjin continued to bicker pulling the bill back and forth, polite smiles plastered on their faces. Jisung looked at Felix and rolled his eyes. He would offer to help pay, but unlike the other two he would rather save money if he could. His eyes narrowed as Hyunjin and Changbin had both already pulled out their credit cards, and were now jokingly threatening each other. 

 

Felix rolled his eyes as Changbin once again pulled the bill back to himself, finally leaning over to Hyunjin and whispering something Jisung couldn’t hear. Hyunjin looked at Felix, who nodded, and then sighed and let Changbin have the bill. Changbin sat up happily, putting his card on it and giving it to the next waiter who passed by. Jisung was pretty sure they were supposed to wait for their waiter, but Changbin had already done it so too late for that.

 

They all kept up some small talk while they waited, Jisung nodding from time to time, not completely zoned in yet. He wasn’t sure when it happened but soon they were all getting up and Changbin had his hand in Jisung’s and Felix grabbed Hyunjin’s and they all walked out together. Hyunjin had a turned a little red when Felix had grabbed his hand and Jisung had tried very hard to not snicker. 

 

It was only when Jisung looked down at their hands and realized just how small Felix’s hands looked compared to Hyunjin did he laugh. He felt Felix punch his shoulder but he could care less as Changbin’s beautiful laugh joined him. 

 

Jisung sighed happily, as he, Changbin, and Felix and Hyunjin walked to their respective cars. He waved as Hyunjin and Felix walked to the other side of the parking lot, to where they had somehow managed to accidentally park next to each other. He rested his head on Changbin’s shoulder again.

”What would you call nonsexual eye-fucking?” He asked quitely. 

For two seconds there was silence, and Jisung was about to ask again before his head suddenly started shaking, and he realized Changbin was laughing again. 

“What does that even _mean_?” Changbin gasped out between laughs.

 

Jisung smiled, at this point not even sure what he was asking himself. He began laughing with Changbin, who in turn laughed harder. He glanced at Changbin and smiled. H e wasn’t fully awake, and he would use that later to justify his thoughts at this moment. Thinking about how warm Changbin’s hand was in his, and how he felt so warm from that alone, even in the cold cold night. Like Changbin’s hand in his was just  _ right _ . That he would be able to do anything as long as Changbin was always next to him. He thought to himself that maybe he could get used to this.

  
_ ‘I really need to learn how to power nap’ _ Jisung would tell himself later. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: yeah i updated recently enough ago  
> Also me: scrolling through the like 600 other fics i worked on that werent this one “where’d it go”  
> (Im sorrysjfkdj)  
> I hope you enjoyed tho!!!!  
> Find me on twitter


End file.
